Who Knew
by Kyuubiboy1119
Summary: Tired of people saying Hinata likes him Naruto takes matters into his own hands. NaruHina.


**Something for a laugh.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's true don't own Naruto, so what!**

**Who Knew?**

Naruto was walking around the village actually thinking about something.

Flashback

_Naruto ran ready to get his lunch from Ichiraku's . He slowed down when seeing the restaurant across the street the ramen calling his name. He walked in smelling the aroma of his favorite dish but stopped when he saw all of his friends there._

"_Hi everybody, what are all of you doing here?" Naruto scanned the room looking at everyone and stopped at Hinata who was at the end of the group. When she saw him looking at her she blushed and turned away._

"_H-hi N-Naruto-kun,"_

'_I wonder why she always does that around me,' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by no other than the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke._

"_What do you think we're doing here dobe."_

"_What did you say teme!"_

_Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Can we just eat you two?"_

"_Yeah, let's eat! Come on Hinata!" Naruto patted her on the back but as soon as he did this she felt to the ground unconscious._

"_Oh no, what did I do now?!" Naruto frantically looked around trying to find an answer._

_Sakura sighed and walked toward Naruto, "Naruto, Hinata fainted because she really, really likes you. Not because you hurt her."_

"_REALLY!... wait, your just making fun of me aren't you."_

"_No dobe she actually does like you, and if you don't believe us then why don't you just raid her room when she goes on vacation tomorrow and find out for yourself." Everyone was shocked at what Sasuke had just said._

_Sakura pushed Naruto and Sasuke out of the restaurant and yelled, "Sasuke that's a terrible idea, don't listen to him Naruto."_

_Naruto went back inside ate his ramen and left saying goodbye to all of his friends._

_End Flashback_

"Does Hinata really like me or is this just a joke?" Naruto wandered around the village until he remembered what Sasuke told him about searching Hinata's room tomorrow when she was away.

"Alright Sasuke I'll take that you on, on that bet." Naruto smirked and headed to his apartment.

Naruto woke up at around ten the next morning took a shower, got dressed, ate his ramen, and walked out of his apartment. He walked around the village until he remembered what he was doing today.

"Oh yeah, I need to find out what Hinata thinks of me… Well I wonder what time they will leave today."

Naruto started walking toward the Hyuga Manor. Once he got near the property he started to hear voices and then started to see the figures of people.

"Hinata are you ready to go," Neji went and opened the car door for her and then got in himself.

"Thank you Neji."

As they left Naruto jumped into the bushes so he would not be seen and then sprinted to the door and turned the door knob.

"Idiots! I can't believe they actually left the door unlocked, and they call themselves intelligent!"

Once Naruto opened the door and walked inside his mouth fell agape.

"WHOA… these people are rich no scratch that, these people are loaded!"

After several minutes of searching he finally found Hinata's room along with everyone else's.

"Well, here I go," Naruto opened the door and walked inside.

"What's with this house! Everyone's room is so big!"

Naruto remembered what he was doing there and so started looking around. Naruto walked toward the bed.

"Nothing weird here, wait, what's that lump under the covers?" Naruto pulled the covers down past the pillow and saw a doll on the bed.

"Hey, this thing kind of looks like me… Wait, what! Hinata has doll of me! Okay, that might be a little weird."

Naruto looked to the ceiling to think about what he saw, but instead he saw a poster of himself.

"WHOAH!"

Naruto fell onto the floor and kept looking at the poster and the doll in his hand.

"Well… This might mean something."

"**So you're finally finding it out," **Kyuubi had woken up from Naruto's screaming.

'Go back to sleep you stinkin' fox!'

"**Fine, no need to be rude… Baka."**

'What did you say!'

"**Nothing, nothing. Goodnight."**

"Stupid fox. I wonder if there's anything else around here."

Naruto continued searching the room until he found something new.

"Hmm, I've never seen a remote control like this before."

Naruto took the controller and pressed the power button then saw the t.v. flicker to life before him. Once it was on Naruto saw a room and words at the bottom of the screen and read.

"Naru-cam. What's that?... IS THAT MY ROOM?!"

Naruto was so engrossed with what he was seeing that he didn't hear the front door close or anything else until he heard someone with a soft voice say.

"Great, because dad harassed the camp ranger the vacation was canceled. This day could get any worse."

Naruto faced the door of the room as it opened and saw who the voice belong to. Hinata Hyuga.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Wow Hinata, you could've told me you liked me. I like you to."

Hinata started crying, ran to Naruto, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about."

The crying stopped.

"Really?"

"Really." Naruto kissed her forehead and hugged her back. Hinata layed her head on his chest and rested.

Naruto sat themselves down on the bed, played with Hinata's hair, and thought back and remembered that he liked Hinata, and Hinata liked him.

"Well who knew."

**Time to review**


End file.
